


The Mayor of Teddy Bear Town

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Triplets, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia becomes the Mayor of Teddy Bear Town and Ben gets nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayor of Teddy Bear Town

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super hungover and on a 2 hour train journey, this is the result.

It had been a long day in the Knope-Wyatt household, after a hard days work for both Ben and Leslie and a busy day breaking everything in sight for the triplets, all were now beginning to wind down for a nights sleep.

Leslie had gone upstairs for a bath leaving Ben to try and coax the triplets into bed, he managed with both Wesley and Stephen but Sonia was proving to be more difficult, she stayed in the corner of the lounge muttering quietly to her teddy bears that she had all neatly lined up in the corner, Ben had tried to ask her nicely to go upstairs with her brothers but he was a little softer with her, she was his little girl and she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He had decided to let her carry on playing for a few minutes longer, she’d let him know when she was tired, Ben was trying to look out for tired eye rubs and yawns.

Ten minutes passed and he knew if Leslie came down she would kill him, so he edged over to her to try and catch her off guard, he crouched down to her level where she was whispering to her teddies with a little spark in her eye.

“Whatcha doing there, Sweetheart?” He asked softly.

“I’m playing Mayor! The teddy bears just made me Mayor of Teddy Bear Town!” The three year old said excitedly.

Ben nearly fainted in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I mean should we be worried? Is this a warning sign?” Ben asked anxiously as he paced the bedroom.

“Ben, she’s three and she’s the Mayor of Teddy Bear Town” Leslie said calmly as she looked up from the book she was reading, “It’s cute”.

“It’s not cute” Ben cried out as he faced her, “I used to pretend to be Mayor when I was younger, then look what happened, people still send me hate mail over Ice Town!”

“Babe, I don’t think teddy bears can impeach someone”.

“This isn’t about the teddy bears!” Ben snapped, “We’ve created a monster, Leslie, she’s got both of our work drive, she’ll be running for Mayor when she’s fourteen and I won’t be able to stop her, my parents couldn’t stop me, Oh good lord, she’ll be a _teenager_ ”.

He collapsed down on the bed exhaustedly, his head in his hands, still muttering to himself about the cons of Teddy Bear Town. Leslie folded a page in her book and crawled over to him. There was only one way to stop him when he got to this panicked state.

“Benjamin Wyatt” She cooed softly as she started rubbing his shoulders, “Relax, our kids aren’t going to copy our mistakes, they’ll make new ones and learn from those, that’s life, the best we can do is try and steer them away from any dangers, but we got to let them live. They’ve got the best from us and if Sonia wants to be the Mayor for her teddy bears we will encourage that, if she wants to be Mayor for a town then we can crush her dreams”.

Ben rested a hand over Leslie’s who was still rubbing his shoulders tenderly, “Thank you,” He mumbled, “But she’s not running for Mayor until she’s forty”.

Leslie gave a small laugh, “We can live with that”.


End file.
